This invention relates to cable clamps and more particularly to a clamp for firmly holding one or more flat cables.
Flat flexible cables, for example, of the type wherein an array of parallel, regularly spaced, coplanar conductors are sandwiched between an upper and lower sheet of insulation have come into rapidly growing use. Such cables are ideally suited for use in electronic computer systems for interconnecting a series of electrical devices at a first location to a corresponding series of devices at a second location. In the past flat cables were generally mounted on a support such as a panelboard by the use of a metal plate having a resilient insulator for engaging the flat cable. The plate was screwed down to the support with the cable positioned between the insulator and the support. It was common that the plate was insufficiently tightened so that the cables were free to move in their longitudinal direction or that the plate was overly tightened causing permanent deformation of the cable.
More recently flat cable mounts having a elongate base and a separate elongate cover have been suggested. The cover and base are encircled by a cable tie, having a toothed strap joined to a locking head for receiving the free end of the strap, or toothed strap portions are formed integrally with the base for reception by locking head portions formed integrally with the cover. Since the locking head can hold the strap at a number of locations these mounts are excellent where it is required to hold the cables at a predetermined tension. However, as these mounts include two or more loose parts and since care is required to align the strap with thelocking head, both hands are needed to install the mounts. Additionally, user judgment is required due to the adjustability of the mounts. Reference may be made to commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,105.
In another type of flat cable clamp the cover and base are joined at first ends by a hinge and have interlocking components at their second ends. The cover is elevated relative to the base a distance corresponding to the height of the maximum number of flat cables to be held. Of course, if the clamp is used with a lesser number of cables, the cables are only loosely held and they might be able to slide in their longitudinal direction. Resilient spaces are available which must be adhered to the base.